


100 Words

by WrathoftheStag (Mwuahna)



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal - Fandom, Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: 100 word drabbles, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, and you get a drabble!, and you!, hannigram drabble, multi character drabbles, sad shit too, spacedogs drabble, super sexy fun times?, you get a drabble!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:06:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8030557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwuahna/pseuds/WrathoftheStag
Summary: Just what the title says.  Nothing but drabbles.  Exactly 100 words*: Hannibal and Spacedogs.  Some were already featured in the Murder Husbands Collection, but I wanted them in one place so they can drabble together in peace.*Except for one, and I didn't write that one -- so I'll let it slide. ;)





	1. Night Skies

Nigel rests his head on Adam’s lap; the weight of it making Adam feel calm.

“And see? That one – follow my finger – is Perseus,” Adam says eyes up, index finger pointing skyward.

“Rub my head, gorgeous,” Nigel mutters sleepily.

“And just to the right is Andromeda.”

“Mm-hmm,” Nigel says, eyes slowly closing. Adam’s voice transports him gently into an easy sleep.

“If it weren’t for the light pollution, we’d see so much more,” Adam says with a smile, looking down at the sleeping Nigel.

“Oh,” he whispers, “But you’re my favorite thing to see. Always.” 

He continues rubbing Nigel’s head.


	2. Monday Morning

Hannibal turned over, accidentally kicking Anaïs off the bed.

“I’m sorry, darling,” he says as she jumps back on and stares with reproach.

Just then Will enters the bedroom with two cups of coffee, two dogs at his feet. His hair a bedraggled mess, pajama pants dragging across the floor, wearing a stretched out David Bowie t-shirt.

And as Will climbs back into bed, coffee cup carefully handed over, Hannibal looks around to assess what his life has become. Dogs chasing one another, cat licking herself, Will smiling – glasses low on his nose – and Hannibal realizes he’s never been happier.


	3. Plat du Jour

_Dear lord in heaven._

_The complete and utter gall. Is nothing sacred anymore?_

_In all my days, I have never seen such blatant rudeness. Here I am with my Will and I have to interrupt our special time to look at – and deal – with this._

_Hannibal, remain calm. Heartbeat steady, facial expression neutral. This damn ginger will be the death of her._

_I swear to god if Miss Lounds left an ass print on my Bentley, she shall be next week’s plat du jour, **all week** , at Hanni’s House of Meats. _

“Miss Lounds, now is not the time.”


	4. Waning Brilliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peeps! My husband Wrote a Hannigram Drabble. Whuuut?! He betas a lot of my AO3 stuff, so I guess he had read enough and decided to take a _stab_ at it. Written by Mr. WrathoftheStag. Also, he went over by eight words, but he's so cute I'll let it slide.

As the day’s waning brilliance showered the bedroom of the chateau in prismatic fractures, broken haphazardly by the chiseled antique glass window, that golden light folded across Hannibal’s muscular form in perfect chiaroscuro. His gaze was intent upon his darling boy, lazily sprawled across the mahogany four-poster. 

Will drank in the visual of his lover’s body, that succulent splendor, and ached to draw the back of his fingers along those perfect lines, tracing muscles with the faint touch of his nails, disbelieving the reality of it all, feeling it all just too perfect to be true and waiting for the touch, the touch that would prove it real.


	5. Tea Kettle

Theresa Marlow thought about Sarah every day since finding her again, while shopping for a tea kettle. Their long ago summer in Madrid as exchange students had been the best of their lives. Sarah’s kisses still kept her company, even when it was Thomas’ lips.

Theresa decided definitively to end her marriage. Marrying your college sweetheart was bad enough, marrying your high school sweetheart was just pathetic. 

When the security company asked what she wanted as her password, Theresa replied with a smile, “Tea kettle.” 

Sarah would be ready and waiting for their new beginning. Sadly, she’d be waiting forever…


	6. Sausage Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [damnslippyplanet](http://archiveofourown.org/users/damnslippyplanet) who saw this t-shirt while on vacation.

The quick trip to Cleveland had been uneventful, even with the unnecessary – and mercifully quick – meeting with field agents from the local FBI office. All Will wanted was to return by his 7:30 appointment. Still, everyone had been so accommodating that when the agents suggested they stop at a street fair for lunch before Will’s departure, he couldn’t say no. It was there he saw it, and had to buy it.

“It’s a souvenir, from a festival,” Will said barely holding back his smirk.

“Thank you, Will. How…lovely to be thought of,” Hannibal said looking at the burgundy-colored apron.


	7. The Perfect Answer

Once they’ve healed (breaking each other apart in the most base of ways; putting themselves together again with kisses, blood, sex and tears) Hannibal dares to ask Will the question he wants the answer to most in the world.

“Who first?”

In an instant, Will knows. He thinks about all of the mocking, their competition, her arrogance, laughing at his ignorance, smiling like the calculating, self-absorbed ice queen that she is. 

_You reckless, righteous, twitchy little man._

Clutching at Hannibal, he allows his dark words and thoughts to come to the forefront without shame – received with lustful acceptance.

“Bedelia.”


	8. The Showdown Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble for Victorine!

The showdown continued...

"You made the fish, love."

"You caught it, Mongoose. Regardless, it's _your_ turn to take out the waste."

"Take out the waste?" Will laughed. "Nuh-uh, sweetness. _You_." 

"Absolutely not. In any case, there it'll remain until you dispose of it," Hannibal replied.

"The trash will only get stinkier," Will said without looking up from his book. "And I'm not the one with the freakish super nose."

Hannibal stared at Will with annoyance. He waited for Will for three years, and wooed him for two before that...Hannibal Lecter knew patience. And was a stubborn ass.

The showdown continued...


	9. Dark and Bittersweet

“Dark or semi-sweet?”

“Dark.”

“Perfect. Had you said white, I may have had to reconsider this relationship, mongoose.”

“Aw, you love me no matter what,” Will said standing next to Hannibal who measured a cup of the darkest chocolate and dumped it into the mixing bowl.

“Yes, unfortunately this is true,” Hannibal said reaching for the Mexican vanilla. "And often our love has been dark and bittersweet.“

"Oh my,” Will laughed, “Now you’re just being dramatic.” He leaned in and kissed Hannibal on the lips. "But I love _you_ no matter what.“

Hannibal smiled.

"Now hurry up with those cookies!”


	10. A Vegetarian Cannibal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little Happy Birthday drabble for [A Vegetarian Cannibal](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AVegetarianCannibal/pseuds/AVegetarianCannibal/works)

“What is this?”

“Micro greens, avocado, bleu cheese, roasted beets, pine nuts and lotus root, with a lemon vinaigrette.”

“Yes, I see. But what is _this_? I thought you were making dinner.”

“Mongoose, this is dinner. I’ve decided we should eat less meat.” Hannibal said as he sat down to enjoy his salad.

“Less meat?” Will asked, slowly pushing his salad around with his fork. “Including _rude_ meat?”

Hannibal took a bite, and nodded again.

“I see. So, what – you’re a vegetarian cannibal now?” Will smirked.

“No my love, I will still delight in eating you every chance I get.”


	11. One Piece

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of Fannibal birthdays! A little birthday drabble for [Fragile-Teacup](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Gene_Hunt/pseuds/fragile-teacup). Have a lovely, lovely birthday <3

Will traced his fingers up and down Hannibal’s back, causing Hannibal to laugh softly and sigh.

“Don’t…you’ll spill,” Will chastised.

The tea cup and saucer were balanced on Hannibal’s lower back; the scent of earl grey wafting through the bedroom.

Will smiled, “My tea has to cool.” He then carefully moved down and placed the most gentle of kisses on Hannibal’s butt cheek. 

“The finest china reserved for special guests,” Hannibal murmured.

Will hummed in agreement, and placed a kiss on the other cheek.

“Well, this teacup will remain in one piece,” Will said.

“No shattering here?”

“ _Never_ ,” Will promised.


	12. Jiffy

“Keep going back and forth. Fast!”

“I am,” Hannibal said.

“Faster, love.”

“And you like this?” Hannibal asked, as his wrist snapped with quick motions.

“It makes me nostalgic for my youth.”

“If this is a highlight of your youth, then perhaps it may have been worse than mine,” Hannibal said, hand still vigorously working back and forth.

“There! It’s about to burst!”

The Jiffy Pop bloomed on the stove, spilling popcorn everywhere. 

“Well! That’s something,” Hannibal smiled. “Now what?”

“We eat it.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, for me. Open up.”

“The things I do for love, mongoose.”

Will smiled.


	13. Avoiding the Rolodex

“How does one get on your good side?” Will asked as he traced Hannibal’s arm while they snuggled in bed.

“By being unafraid, original, polite…” Hannibal murmured.

“Huh. Well then how does one get on your bad side – on the Rolodex?” he inquired with a smile.

“Rudeness. Being slovenly, no respect for the arts or finer things,” Hannibal said as he took Will’s hand and pressed a kiss into his palm.

Will laughed, “I guess it’s a miracle I made it out of Jack’s office alive after our first meeting. How’d I manage that?"

“You had a nice ass.”


	14. The Doubt Will Kill You if You Let It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every now and then, he’s filled with the tiniest bit of doubt. 

While he knows Will would never try to kill them again, the skeptical voice marches forward bellowing, “How do you know?“

"Because he loves me, and the life we’ve created.”

“If you say so,” the voice responds in Lithuanian.

Later, when Will notices the tension in Hannibal, he asks “Love? What’s wrong?”

Hannibal looks at Will and in his eyes sees the answer to every question in the universe, the love he was owed as a child, the promise of bliss finally delivered. 

“Absolutely nothing,” Hannibal happily replies.


	15. Trick or Treat

“Trick or treat,” Will called out as he stood at the bedroom door.

“And what exactly is your costume?” Hannibal asked with a smile.

“I’m a charming Lithuanian Count turned dragon slayer. Can’t you tell?”

“You’re wearing nothing but my waistcoat.”

“Yes, I most certainly am. So again, I ask trick…or treat?”

“Our candy ran out earlier this evening, _mylimasis_.”

Will entered the room slowly, “Then I suppose you’ll have to think of another treat to give me.”

Hannibal’s eyebrow quirked. “You make this way too easy, Will.”

“I know who I am,” he said as he climbed into bed.


	16. Ho Ho No

“If you didn’t want to have a holiday party, you should have said so, Will,” Hannibal said as he plated some watermelon and feta cubes.

“Yeah, I don’t know what I was thinking. Too late to cancel, so let’s just go through with it,” Will called out from the dining room. 

He poked his head into the kitchen, “Come see. I’ve finished decorating for the party. What do you think?”

Hannibal smiled, wiped his hands on a towel, and followed Will.

Hannibal’s eyes grew wide, “Well, that’s…colorful.”

“Too subtle?” Will asked furrowing his brow.

Hannibal sighed and exited the room.


	17. Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [Chronicopheliac](http://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicopheliac). xoxox

The warm Cuban air swept in, billowing the gauzy curtains of their bedroom. Will sat up in bed and stretched, back arching.

"Morning," he said softly to Hannibal, then walked to the window as the light from the newborn sunrise gleamed softly against his body.

"This is how I would remember you. Like this, forever," Hannibal said as he watched sleepily from the bed.

Will looked over his shoulder and smiled, "What? Are you planning on going somewhere?"

"Never."

"Good," Will replied as he walked toward the bed and sat next to Hannibal, who in turn caressed Will's face. "Good."

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me and say hi [on Tumblr](http://wrathofthestag.tumblr.com/).


End file.
